


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (6/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [17]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Camp Half-Blood, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Camp Half-Blood AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (6/52)

Katniss stared at the silver crown, the words of the oath on the tip of her tongue: _I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis; I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt._

It should be so easy. But she couldn't seem to let go of the image of the blond-haired boy back at Camp, and the smile on his face when the the green leaves of Demeter glowed over his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
